


Beautiful Relief

by ZairaA



Category: Merlin (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Blow Jobs, Dirty Talk, First Time, M/M, Watersports
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-09-05
Updated: 2014-09-05
Packaged: 2018-02-16 07:09:24
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,739
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2260566
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ZairaA/pseuds/ZairaA
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Merlin likes to hold it. Arthur makes him let go.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Beautiful Relief

**Author's Note:**

  * For [alby_mangroves](https://archiveofourown.org/users/alby_mangroves/gifts), [mssdare](https://archiveofourown.org/users/mssdare/gifts).



> because I totally blame you two and your flailing for giving me ideas and making me want to pop another kink cherry. You and twitter. So you better accept this ~~sticky~~ gift.

Merlin doesn't really know when it has started. In the beginning, it was just a necessity. When he's standing at the corner, playing his sax, he can't afford to pack up too often, just to go and find a loo somewhere. It takes a while for people to stop, for a crowd to gather and that's when he makes the best money. So Merlin got used to holding it and, at some point, he started to like it.

At first, it's just an awareness, a nice tingle in his lower belly. Then, when his bladder keeps filling and he still denies himself, the pressure keeps growing and his cock starts hardening. He pushes himself, further and further, teetering at that cliff for as long as he can until it becomes almost painful.

At that point he would quickly pack up and shuffle his way through the pedestrians on the embankment to find a coffee shop or somewhere where he could relieve himself. But that had always ruined the whole thing somewhat. The hurry, the running, the frustration when people just wouldn't bloody move along had been annoying and his cock started to wilt. So, one day, he just turned a corner into some tiny back alley.

It was perfect. The dirtiness of it, the air of doing something naughty and forbidden in a semi public place, just added to the ecstasy when he finally pulled his cock out and let the warm jet of piss splatter against the cobblestones.

He kept coming back.

Today he went almost longer than he felt comfortable. It's been a cold day and he has a Thermos with hot tea with him to keep him warm and his fingers nimble. Then, when he was just about to take a break, a guy asked him to play a song for his girlfriend and how could Merlin deny him that? Only the one song turned into another and then another as people were waving money and making requests.

Now Merlin is really at the edge of desperation. He drops the case with the sax to the ground and quickly shuffles over to his usual spot, just behind the rubbish skip of some restaurant and pulls down his zipper. He leans his forehead against the brick wall, spreads his legs a little and is just pulling out his cock when an angry, posh voice comes from behind him.

''What the hell do you think you're doing?''

Merlin stumbles back, looking around wildly and finds a blond man glaring at him, standing just outside a nondescript door that Merlin has never really paid much attention to. The man has a black plastic bag in one hand, obviously just about to take out the rubbish, though he looks strangely out of place in his crisp blue shirt and fancy trousers. He's also ridiculously good-looking with his tousled hair and strong features, and Merlin becomes acutely aware that his own trousers are hanging open and he's still got his prick in his hand.

''Uh... you know...'' Merlin stutters, his mind drawing a complete blank. His prick is only getting harder under the man's outraged gaze and Merlin barely manages to swallow down the helpless groan that wants to escape from his throat – whether from arousal or embarrassment he's not quite sure, though it's probably a really heady mixture of both.

''I sure know what it looks like,'' the blond sneers, dropping the rubbish bag down on the ground and taking a step forward. ''Are you the one who's been pissing next to my back door these past few weeks?''

Merlin feels his cheeks heating up in mortification. ''Uh...'' He swallows. ''I- I'm sorry, I...''

The man glares. ''Well, you're certainly not going to do it again. Come with me.''

His tone brooks no argument and so Merlin hobbles forward, hastily trying to push his cock back into his pants, before he grabs his instrument. He's not completely sure, but he thinks he can see the man smirking as he turns away to walk ahead.

Following the man inside, Merlin finds himself in a gleaming restaurant kitchen. The blond man is leaning against one of the counter tops, arms folded over his broad chest and the fabric of his shirt pulling tight over his arms and shoulders. He's looking Merlin up and down with a sardonically raised eyebrow.

''Well? What do you have to say for yourself?''

Embarrassment turns to anger then because, yes, what Merlin did wasn't exactly proper but who does this guy think he is, treating Merlin like a naughty school boy? (And that thought does  _so_ not make his cock throb in his trousers.)

''What do you want from me?'' he spits out, holding the case with his sax in front of him and the rather obvious tent in his trousers.

''I don't know,'' the man drawls. ''A name would be a start. And then maybe an explanation.''

For a moment Merlin hesitates, shifting on his feet, trying to ease the pressure in his bladder. But the urgency of his need to relieve himself and the precarious hold he has on his control, doesn't leave him time for long discussions.

''My name is Merlin. And I had to take a leak, what else do you need to know?''

''Well, _Merlin_ , my name is Arthur. Arthur Pendragon. This is my restaurant. And I have to say I'm just a little bit curious as to the reason you keep urinating on my doorstep like a dog marking his territory.''

Merlin shudders. ''I... I don't know, it's just been... convenient,'' he mumbles lamely and the man, Arthur, looks at him unimpressed. Merlin swallows heavily and then just blurts, ''Please... could I just use the toilet quickly? You can interrogate me further afterwards.''

Arthur cocks his head. ''The toilets are only for customers.''

For a moment Merlin just gapes. ''W-What? Come on, man... please! This is not funny, I really need to go!''

''Oh, I know,'' Arthur says, his calm voice completely contradictory to the challenging glint in his sharp blue eyes. ''But I think you should earn the privilege, don't you?''

Merlin sharply exhales through his nose. His heart is beating wildly in his chest and his lower belly feels like it's close to bursting. ''H-How would I do that?'' he whispers.

Arthur raises his eyebrows, and then lets his hand drop to his crotch. His eyes never leave Merlin's when he slowly pulls down his zipper.

Merlin's mouth is dry like sandpaper all of a sudden. It's outrageous and completely ridiculous of course. And it's not like Arthur has any kind of hold on him. Merlin could just walk out the door.

But Merlin knows he won't. The back of his neck is prickling with the heat of arousal and his cock is hard like a nail.

Arthur looks at him silently, he seems completely composed but Merlin can see that his pupils are blown wide and his nostrils are slightly flared and it's that, this obvious sign of Arthur's own desire for Merlin, that gives him the final push. He staggers forward and sinks to his knees in front of Arthur, groaning when the new position puts even more pressure on his straining bladder. His cheeks burn when he feels a small trickle of pee escape before he can control himself.

His hands are shaking when he raises them up to pull Arthur's cock out. It's thick and hard and the smell of it, the sight of the small slit gaping a little, almost overwhelms Merlin for a moment. He squeezes his eyes closed, whimpering.

That's when he feels a gentle hand stoking along his face, combing through his hair.

''Shhhh... you're doing fine,'' Arthur's voice is soft now, warm and coaxing. ''Just hold on a little longer.''

Merlin takes a deep breath and nods, then he opens his mouth and wraps his lips around the head of Arthur's cock. The taste of it explodes on his tongue and Merlin's fingers dig into the hard globes of Arthur's arse, needing something to hold onto, to steady him.

He sinks down further, sucking harshly, his whole body stiff with tension while Arthur keeps petting his hair, mumbling soothing endearments that tempt Merlin to relax when he knows that is the last thing he can allow himself. The smell, the taste, the feel of Arthur's cock in his mouth is only heightened by the painful throbbing in his belly.

Arthur hold his head with both hands and thrusts into Merlin's mouth gently, thumbs rubbing along Merlin's cheekbones.

''You're beautiful like this. Taking my cock like a good pet. I know it's hard. It's so hard to retain your control when all you want to do is just let go.''

Merlin sobs.

''You can, you know. It's okay. You can just let it all go. Wouldn't that be nice? Wouldn't that be a relief?''

Merlin shakes his head, Arthur's cock deeply lodged inside of him and pushing at the back of his throat. He can't. He _can't_.

''Sshhh...'' Arthur mumbles, thrusting shallowly while stroking along Merlin's lips where they are stretched around his hard flesh. ''It's fine. I won't be mad. I want you to.''

He grips Merlin's hair a little harder and now his thrusts become faster, and Merlin feels his saliva run from the corners of his mouth and down his chin.

''You were made to be debauched like this,'' Arthur groans. ''So gorgeous. Want to bend you over the counter, peel your pee soaked pants down your arse and fuck you like that. Like the naughty boy you are. Maybe I should spank your tight little bottom before that. Would you like that? Me, whomping your damp arse with my bare hand before I fuck you good and proper and then send you home in your wet trousers?''

Merlin chokes, his eyes flying open and his fingers clawing desperately at Arthur's hips. Arthur's eyes are on him, burning him with the heat of his gaze, knowing, as if he can see right down into Merlin's soul.

Merlin comes with a shudder and a helpless groan.

He slumps, Arthur's cock slipping from his mouth, and he holds on to Arthur's strong thighs with shaking hands as warm wetness spreads out through his pants and jeans, running down his legs and dripping on the tiles of the kitchen floor.

''Beautiful,'' Arthur gasps and comes all over Merlin's face and chest.


End file.
